Question: Rewrite ${(9^{-9})^{12}}$ in the form ${9^n}$.
Solution: ${ (9^{-9})^{12} = 9^{(-9)(12)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (9^{-9})^{12}} = 9^{-108}} $